1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for composing an authentication password associated with an electronic device such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, laptop and/or notebook, PND, PAD and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device (e.g., a cellphone) is typically implemented with a lock/unlock mechanism associated with an input interface (e.g., a touch screen, a keypad, etc.) thereof. When the electronic device is locked, the input interface is disabled, preventing unintentional and/or unauthorized access to the electronic device via the input interface. In order to unlock and gain access to the electronic device, an authentication password that is assigned by a user of the electronic device is required to be inputted.
There are a number of conventional lock/unlock mechanisms associated with various portable electronic devices. For example, regarding one conventional lock/unlock mechanism for a Nokia phone having a keypad, a specific set of keys have to be pressed to unlock the phone. Another conventional lock/unlock mechanism for an electronic device using iOS developed by Apple Inc., commonly known as a “slide to unlock” mechanism, is implemented in such devices. Still another conventional lock/unlock mechanism for executing an action directed to an electronic device using Android operating system having a locked screen is commonly known as a “nine-point unlock” mechanism.
However, the conventional lock/unlock mechanisms described above may have some drawbacks. For example, the “slide to unlock” mechanism involves only a predetermined sliding gesture, and is not capable of preventing from unauthorized access to the iOS device since anyone can perform the sliding gesture. In some examples, an additional four-digit numerical password set can be implemented such that after the sliding gesture is made, the numerical password set must be inputted as well.